Zahear's Finale
by TheGodInGodsClothing
Summary: Three eyed nerd makes a prediction but forget to post for 3 years!


Written August 21, 2014 3:32PM  
The Legend of Korra Season 3 Zahear's Finale  
"Korra, We've decided to give you to Zahear," stated the metal bending general. "What! No! Not Korea!" Bolin joked. "You're funny Bolin." Mako jeered, and together: The sister of metal bender, the metal bender lady, Mako and Bolin bagged Korra. They phoned Zahear. "Zahear. We are giving you Korra because we don't want you in another season. Also give us the air benders." Mako phoned. "Fine. Meet me at the air temple." Zahear eviled. They arrived at the air temple and met with the Lava bender guy who looks like Tarzan - but Zahear was nowhere to be found. Mako and Bolin entered the temple without Korra to check it out first- and found nothing. "Where's the air benders!" They cried. "I tricked you! I just wanted you dead!" Cried the Lava bender guy. Somehow Tensen was alive and he attacked the lava bender guy. Lava bender guy got blown off the cliff, and because of that he was angry so he erupted like a volcano and made the air temple explode and lava everywhere. "WE ARE ALL GONA DIE!" Cried Bolin as lava surrounded them. "No. Not if you believe in yourself and do the impossible- METAL BEND!" And so, Bolin tried to Metal Bend- and nothing happened. But then he got an idea. "What if I..." Bolin ran into the lava. "No! Bolin!" Tensen cried out. But it was fine! Bolin was LAVA BENDING! "Woah. What a twist." Said Bolin. And so they escaped back to their air ship- but Korra was gone! Thankfully that nigger thief kid that plans on raping Tensen's daughter Jenora appeared! "I know where Zahear went and where the air benders are!" He yelled at them. Tensen was puzzled "How do you know?" Scene change because no explanations the season 3 needs to end dammit.  
Korra wakes up in a chamber - chained up which doesn't make sense because she should be able to metal bend- but doesn't escape anyway. "Fuck you Zahear!" She yells at the Zahear. "Why did you want me!" Korra yells. "Oh Korra, you see this whole plot device of why we want you is bullshit. I just want to kill you after fucking you. But to top things off I want to have sex with you in the avatar state. Because even that psychotic bitch with three eyes isn't fun anymore." And so Zahear takes out his dirty toys. "I'm going to put drugs in you so you have sex with me and see me as a sexy beast." And so Zahear gives Korra drugs. Scene change.  
Tensen is a fag so he stays behind while Mako and Bolin stick together while the thief nigger goes to find minors to rape them- I mean Jenora. Somehow Mako and Bolin end up in a dark area. "Mako... You know how you're a fire bender... And I'm now a..-" Bolin began wheedling his fingers together. "So what? Get to the poin-." Mako felt a strange sensation growing. Bolin was doing bending movements... And Mako just had to look down. He could feel the lava flowing through his penis. Mako couldn't help but get a little horny. "Wha- Bo-Li..." He couldn't resist it. His fiery penis was getting bigger and hotter every second. Mako felt like his penis was going to explode. He ripped off his pants and underwear with one swoop, revealing his firerection. Mako held it in until Bolin did a heavy movement. "UGH!" Mako orgasmed as his penis let out fiery blasts. First it started in bursts, but soon his penis was shooting fire at a rate of an automatic weapon! Bolin stared at Mako. "You know I stopped a while ago..." But Mako was not stopping. His bold penis kept turning redder and redder as it let out each blast of firejaculation. Finally his penis began burning blue. Suddenly the roof above them collapsed- revealing the nam' amputee veteran water bender! The nam veteran had more arms than normal, looking like Mistral. Bolin barely dodged the blast, and Mako stopped blasting fire everywhere. However it was clear Mako was fighting his internal urge to release his fire everywhere. The nam' amputee was shocked when Mako let out his burst- literally- because his penis had shot lightning out of it! Being made of water and all she vaporized quickly and died with a pathetic "AHHHHH..." Bolin was amazed. "Mako that was amazing!" Mako sighed. "That isn't the only thing that changed. I'm gay now." He sounded warm and plump. "And incest :)?" Bolin raised his eyebrows and stepped towards Mako. "Ah... No." Mako pushed him aside. ":(" Bolin let out tears of angst until the next scene change.  
Nigger thief finds the airbenders and together they go outside to Tensen. "I love u daddy." Says Jenora while crying. "Why are crying!" Tensen asks. "I was rapes." Jenora cries. Tensen is angry now. "Who?" The scene changes.  
Now Korra is in avatar state and is having rough sex with Zahear while the three eyed nerd watches. "Damn Zahear. U really like it rough." Zahear was shoving Korra's entire avatar head up his ass. Then the avatar state goes out of control and Korra ends up destroying the chamber. Zahear runs away like a faggot and Korra accidentally kills three eyes bitch. She runs after Zahear but meets the lava bending guy. She blood bends his heart out and eats it. "A SNACK BEFORE I FEAST ON ZAHEAR." Korra is outside now and everyone sees her and watch the battle of her VS Zahear. Zahear is a faggot and gets owned in one punch. Then Korra smashes his face into the ground and he is almost dead. "Please- NOO..." He cries and almost dies, but then metal bending chief lady traps him. "Korra. You hit him when he said he surrenders." Chief lady says. Korra un-avatar states and Chief lady smiles, then holds Korra down while Tensen runs with a Baseball bat. "YOU ARE A MONSTER I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRAINED YOU!" Tensen smashed Korra's legs and thy bones into hideous directions. "AAAAAA!" Korra screams like a little bitch. Tensen laughs and then the nigger thief is next to him and laughs. "Hahaha. You are the best Tensen!" He slaps his knee. Tensen looks stern. "Hold this will you?" Tensen hands the bat to nigger thief. "HES GOT A WEAPON!" Tensen yells while pulling the trigger of a 11mm pistol and blowing nigger thief brains everywhere. "Everyone saw that right!? He threatened me!" The chief metal bender laughs and everyone goes home, and they bring Korra and Zahear to a hospital. "Huh..?" Korra wakes up slowly. A doctor looks over her. "You will never walk again." He puts her in a wheelchair. She wheels at two miles per hour and then cries herself to sleep.  
THE END


End file.
